supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mario
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Mario (SSB), Mario (SSBM), Mario (SSBB), y Mario (SSB4). Mario (マリオ) es un personaje de Nintendo, creado por Shigeru Miyamoto. Es la mascota actual de Nintendo y el personaje de videojuegos más conocido en el mundo[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ia07w6p7g9c Guinnes World Records 2013]. Mario es el personaje principal de los videojuegos del mismo nombre, en donde debe rescatar a la Princesa Peach de las garras de Bowser. Mario ha aparecido en todos los [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|juegos de Super Smash Bros]], siendo siempre considerado como el personaje más equilibrado. Perfil [[Archivo:Mario_(Jumpman)_en_Donkey_Kong.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Mario (en ese tiempo Jumpman) en el juego Donkey Kong.]]Originalmente, Mario era solamente un carpintero llamado Jumpman en el juego Donkey Kong, donde debía salvar a su "novia", Pauline, de Donkey Kong. El diseño de él se creo por las limitaciones del sistema, por lo que en vez de pelo se le agregó un sombrero, sus guantes eran blancos para que fuera más fácil identificar sus movimientos, entre otras cosas. Posteriormente, estas características fueron usadas en el juego [[Mario Bros. (juego)|''Mario Bros.]], donde además pasó a ser un fontanero junto a su hermano Luigi (el cual era igual a Mario salvo en los colores). Sin embargo, el éxito del personaje no se vio reflejado hasta ''Super Mario Bros. para NES, donde el personaje tenía que pasar por niveles llenos de enemigos y llegar hasta al castillo de Bowser para rescatar a la Princesa Peach Toadstool. [[Archivo:Mario Ilustración.png|thumb|left|Art oficial de Mario en New Super Mario Bros. U.]] A lo largo de la historia de los videojuegos, Mario se ha vuelto el personaje más popular de Nintendo y su franquicia es una de las que más ganancias aporta a la compañía. Existen en la actualidad diversos títulos de Mario, los cuales tratan en su mayoría de salvar a Peach de Bowser, aunque ha habido algunos casos en los que al héroe se le encomiendan otras misiones. Fuera de tener que salvar a alguien, Mario tiene también apariciones en videojuegos que son de desafíos ya sea deportivos o de lógica. Apariciones en videojuegos como Mario & Sonic at the Olimpic Winter Games, Mario Party o Mario Kart son estos tipos de apariciones. Mario tiene un hermano menor (aunque más alto) llamado Luigi, quien por lo común le acompaña en sus aventuras. Mario es notablemente más valiente que Luigi. Las apariciones de Mario en los videojuegos han representado diversos papeles, ya sea el héroe (como en muchos títulos), la víctima (como en Luigi's Mansion y su secuela, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon), o un simple individuo al que le gusta competir (como en los juegos antes mencionados). En Super Smash Bros. right|90px Mario apareció por primera vez en un juego de peleas como luchador en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 64, siendo uno de los 8 personajes iniciales. Al igual que en otros juegos donde apareció antes, Mario era el personaje más balanceado del juego, teniendo una velocidad regular y ataques relativamente poderosos, por lo que era perfecto para iniciar en el juego. Sus movimientos especiales estaban basados en varios de sus juegos, como la Bola de fuego o el Súper Salto Puñetazo, ambos basados de Super Mario Bros. Mario está en la 5ta posición de la tier list de este juego. Perfil de Mario (en inglés) :Mario :Although best known as the mustachioed plumber who battles the turtle Tribe with his distinct jumping action, this internationally-famous hero has also acted as a referee, a driver, and even a doctor! He's been linked to Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom for years, but to this day their true relationship remains a mystery. :Works: ::*''Super Mario Bros.'' (NES) ::*''Super Mario Kart'' (SNES) ::*''Mario Kart 64'' (Nintendo 64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee 200px|right Vuelve a aparecer en la secuela como un personaje inicial, volviendo a ser el personaje balanceado del juego, siendo también beneficiado con los cambios de Melee. Mario estrena como nuevo movimiento especial lateral su capa, la cual permite reflectar proyectiles y para confundir al oponente, siendo también útil para volver al escenario. En el lado competitivo, puede fácilmente combatir de forma igualitaria a personajes de alto niveles, aunque falla en el aspecto de rematar de forma definitiva, quedando en la posición número 14 en la tier list. Cabe destacar que otro personaje del mismo juego, Dr. Mario, es un clon del mismo. El aspecto físico de Mario fue mejorado en varios aspectos, gracias a la tecnología gráfica de la que se disponía en la era del Nintendo GameCube. Se le hizo un poco más robusto, se le agregó una línea bien identificada para su boca, la cual denota una ligera sonrisa. Así mismo, su ceño demuestra un poco de seriedad en la mayoría de los casos. Descripción del trofeo Español :Mario :Conocido en todo el mundo como la estrella de Nintendo, Mario usa su increíble habilidad saltarina para darle una buena lección al malvado Bowser cada vez que éste quiere hacer de las suyas. Aunque su papel más conocido es el de héroe, Mario también ha sido un piloto de carreras, un médico, un jugador de golf y hasta un villano. Sus gustos han cambiado a lo largo de los 20 años que lleva protagonizando juegos: hace tiempo que decidió cambiar el color de su camisa y su mono. :*''Donkey Kong'' (Arcade) Inglés :Mario :Known worldwide as Mr. Nintendo, Mario uses his incredible jumping ability to thwart the evil Bowser time after time. While he's best known as a hero, Mario has played many roles, including racer, doctor, golfer, and villain. His tastes have changed over 20 years of gaming; he long ago swapped the colors of his shirt and overalls. :*''Donkey Kong'' (Arcade 1981) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right Como era de esperar, Mario aparece en Brawl como uno de los personajes iniciales del juego, siendo como ya es tradición uno de los personajes más balanceados. Su diseño ha cambiado notablemente, teniendo mejores texturas en su traje, además del diseño de sus bolas de fuego. Conserva la mayoría de sus ataques de anteriores entregas, a excepción de su Tornado Mario, el cual pasa a ser su ataque aéreo hacia abajo y fue reemplazado por el ACUAC como su movimiento especial hacia abajo. Como todos los personajes de Brawl, él estrena su Smash Final, el Mario Final, una onda de calor que va de forma horizontal. Sin embargo, Mario baja notablemente en la tier list con respecto a entregas anteriores, quedando en la posición número 31. Descripción del trofeo Español :Mario :Este archiconocido personaje, con su inseparable peto, es el buque insignia de Nintendo. Su habilidad saltarina y su valentía lo han acompañado en sus mil y una aventuras. Es un fontanero que vale tanto para un roto como para un descosido: médico, juez de silla experimentado, golfista de primera... ¿Habrá obtenido esa destreza en el salto de tanto escalar tuberías? :*''NES: Donkey Kong'' :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Mario :A familiar overall-clad figure who is Nintendo's flagship character. His courage and jumping ability have seen him through countless adventures. He's a multi-talented plumber with the knowledge of a physician, a top-notch golfer, and a veteran tennis umpire. Is his jumping prowess a boon from his girder-climbing days? :*''NES: Donkey Kong'' :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' En ''Super Smash Bros 4'' 200px|right Se ha confirmado que Mario aparecerá en la cuarta entrega. Varios de sus movimientos serán similares a los de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, pero con efectos más definidos y más detalles. Su aspecto está basado en la saga de juegos de New Super Mario Bros. Se sabe que tendrá como movimientos especiales las Bolas de fuego, su Capa, el ACUAC, su Súper salto puñetazo, y el Mario Final, siendo los mismos que en su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Notas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos